


Shadowboxer

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a shame that my Fiona Apple CD isn't in the car right now.  I could really use some of her music to get me through this.  Instead, I'm stuck listening to Spoon, which totally isn't right for my frame of mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowboxer

**Author's Note:**

> Let after _Look Who's Stalking_.

It’s a shame that my Fiona Apple CD isn’t in the car right now.  I could really use some of her music to get me through this.  Instead, I’m stuck listening to Spoon, which totally isn’t right for my frame of mind.

Going back to the Neptune Grand to admit I have feelings for Logan was hard enough, but to find him with that bitch, Kendall, made it so much worse.  On second thought, Listening to _Tidal_ sounds like a great idea, after the shitty morning I’ve had.  I can relive my rape and think about how I really need to be more like that Shadow boxer Fiona sings about – _goody!_

Anticipating that Logan, after his _heartfelt _confession, would be in the arms of Kendall the next morning was not something I would have foreseen, but should have. Every time I think Logan is ready to be serious with me, he has to go and fuck things up and make me regret our kiss at the Camelot… along with every other kiss we’ve shared.  It even makes me regret saving him from Gia - how can he be such a jackass to me? 

Avoiding him at school won’t be easy either.  Knowing him, he’ll hunt me down and try to explain away Kendall’s appearance at his suite.  I won’t listen.  I’m going to do what I do best with him - run away.  I’m going to be aloof and cold and the biggest ice queen I can be to make it clear that his latest gesture of _undying love_ had absolutely no effect on me (like it already has.)

Suddenly, I realize I’m home and that I can’t really stay in the LeBaron any longer before Dad gets suspicious.  Instead, I get out of the car, walk to the apartment, and go straight to my room.  I find my Fiona Apple CD, and put it on… _really _loudly.  Maudlin music broadcasts I’m upset.  In a few minutes, Dad will try to come in and talk, but I’ll ignore him and wallow in the never-ending vacuum of mortification that is my life.

Wallowing in my own self-pity is just about the best thing I can imagine doing after the Alterna-Prom.  It was supposed to be a night to remember - and that it was.  Though, not for the reasons that every eighteen-year-old girl wants to remember the night.  I’m not normal, I realize, and I probably should have realized that meant Prom was a stupid idea in the first place.  But sometimes… it’s nice to be pleasantly surprised.  But I tell myself to forget it, it’s all too good to be true.  I should know that by now.


End file.
